


Come back home

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, One Shot, Showki, changkyun is a little baby whom i cherish and love so much, gross toothrotting fluff, others are vaguely mentioned in one sentence, proofread whO?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: Hyunwoo is moving away, saying good bye to his childhood best friend Kihyun.





	Come back home

‘’Promise me, Ki, that you’ll wait for me to come back to you.’’ Hyunwoo said softly, a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Waving a pinky finger in front of Kihyun.

‘’Aren’t you a little too old for pinky promises. You are so childish hyung.’’ Kihyun laughed, eyes shining with tears that are slowly gathering more and more, threatening to spill over.

But he locked their pinkies nonetheless. ‘’I’ll wait for you. Forever if I have to.’’ Kihyun’s voice cracked at the end, tears now falling down his soft cheeks.

So much for trying to stay strong.

‘’Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay. Don’t cry,’’ Hyunwoo whispered and wiped away the tears from Kihyun’s eyes before pulling him into a tight hug, ‘’I’ll come back.’’

Kihyun nuzzled into Hyunwoo’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller one’s torso, gripping him closer, but it just didn’t feel close enough.

‘’How can you stay so strong hm?’’ Kihyun asked, talking into the worn-out shirt Hyunwoo was wearing. Kihyun had got it for his birthday. He made it as a joke, it had the  _If lost, return to Kihyun_  written on it. He himself had the  _I’m Kihyun_  one.

They wore the shirts whenever they went somewhere with lots of people and would lose each other in the big crowds.

Then Kihyun felt something wet drip into his hair, did he realize that Hyunwoo was crying and shaking, the embrace got tighter.

‘’Hey, son, we need to get moving.’’ Hyunwoo’s father yelled from the distance, standing next to the car.

‘’In a minute dad.’’ Hyunwoo answered with a raspy voice.

When they finally pulled away from the hug, Kihyun forcefully turned Hyunwoo around and pushed him to start walking.

‘’Get going before I lock you up.’’ Kihyun joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Despite feeling like the whole world is crashing around him.

‘’Yes, yes. Wow for a small person you sure have a lot of strength.’’ Hyunwoo laughed, not looking back once, because he knows he wouldn’t be able to leave at all, without kidnapping Kihyun.

 

*

Changkyun, who was Kihyun’s closest friend after Hyunwoo of course, appeared from behind.

They both always treated him like he was their child, him being the youngest of the group. Sometimes he called Kihyun and Hyunwoo his mom and dad, because honestly they fuss over him even more than his actual parents. Neither of them minded it.

‘’Why didn’t you tell him you love him?’’ he asked.

‘’Wouldn’t have made any difference. And it also would have made the whole thing more painful.’’ Kihyun answered.

‘’If you say so…’’ Changkyun said, throwing an arm around Kihyun to comfort him.

They both stood on the sidewalk, waiting for Hyunwoo’s car to pass by.

He was taken aback when the car stopped and Hyunwoo got out, running towards him.

Kihyun stood there dumbfounded, when Hyunwoo pulled him into a hug.

‘’I didn’t know whether to tell you this or not. I thought that it’s better if I didn’t. But the moment the car started to drive I just…’’ Hyunwoo spoke the fastest he has ever in his life.

‘’Do what?’’ Kihyun asked, confusion written on his face.

‘’This.’’

Hyunwoo lifted Kihyun’s chin to face him, caressing his cheek before closing the distance.

Kihyun didn’t have any time to even think about what this means, he kissed him back.

The kiss was abruptly ended by his dad giving him a signal. They pulled away. But before leaving, Hyunwoo gave one more peck on Kihyun’s lips and whispered something into his ear, before jogging back to the car, leaving behind a flustered Kihyun with a smile.

Hyunwoo wanted the last thing to be Kihyun’s smile when he left him behind.

Changkyun and Kihyun waved when the car passed them by.

‘’What did he say?’’ Changkyun asked, curious child he was.

Kihyun put his finger on his lips where Hyunwoo had kissed him, an embarrassed smile on his face.

‘’Wouldn’t you like to know?’’ was all Kihyun said before walking away from Changkyun, who ran after him to walk to the school together.

His heart didn’t feel as heavy anymore.

 

_I’ll come back home soon. Keep your heart open for me._

**Author's Note:**

> sup, it's me your local loser. i had to punch a god damn marshmallow to feel human again. like I DONT MEAN to write such fucking sappy gross greasy fluff ,, like when i start writing it s not supposed to go like that and before i know it, its a god damn sugary mess. these two make me so soft and weak and i just *yells into the distance*


End file.
